


Puppy Love

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Laughter, Pre-Relationship, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy and Lincoln are using their friends and families dogs as an excuse to see each other.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Comfortember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27  
> Prompt: Park- Staticquake

Coming home for spring break was almost as good as coming home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Coulson and May always hosted the Easter brunch and egg hunt at their home and Daisy loved it. She loved it even more now that her parents got a new dog. Lola was a Golden Retriever, she was two years old, but still a puppy in Daisy’s eyes. 

“Morning sweetie,” May said giving her a kiss on the head. 

Lola sat at her feet under the counter waiting for food to drop. “Mom I’m twenty-two,” she said slipping her a piece of bacon. 

Her dad walked in holding a few papers. “Still out little girl, no matter the age.” he smiled. 

Daisy glanced at the paper when he placed it on the counter. “You’re working on another book?” she asked. 

Coulson was a history teacher at the local high school, but he was also a writer who sold thousands of books. Pretty much set Daisy up for life, May had her studios and self-defense workshops. That’s how her parents met, Coulson went to one of her workshops in the park and she was a fan of his first book before it really took off. 

He grabbed another cup of coffee. “Yep, nothing big or special. Hey, why don’t you take Lola to the new dog park?” he quickly changed the subject.

She didn’t notice, that the dog park had been under construction for a year now. She didn’t have a reason to go before, but now she could take Lola. Daisy grabbed her phone and keys, loading Lola into her car. It wasn’t too far away but Daisy did not want her to get tired and have to carry her home. Lola jumped out of the car once Daisy opened the door, waiting patiently at her feet. 

“Are you ready?” Daisy asked smiling down at her. Lola barked wagging her tail at the gate entrance. Once both gates were closed, she let her off the lease letting her run around with the other dogs. 

Daisy watched as Lola played with German Shepard. She smiled to herself pulling out her phone to text her parents. “Which one’s yours?” she looked up seeing a guy standing next to her. 

“The golden playing with the German Shepard,” she said pointing to Lola. “No way mines the German.” he smiled at her. 

“Uh, I’m Lincoln,” he said sticking his hand out. “Daisy” she smiled shaking his hand. 

She had never seen him around before, then again she was only home on the holidays and she always spent them with her family. The two sat down on a nearby bench talking about school, work, and their families. Daisy didn’t even realize how late it was getting until she checked her phone. She had seven missed calls from her mom and dad. 

“Shoot, I have to run,” she said quickly standing up and calling Lola over. 

Lincoln stood up just as quick, running his hand sheepishly through his hair. “Maybe we could exchange numbers, the dogs could meet up again.” she secretly was hoping he didn’t just want to meet up because of the dogs. Still, they exchanged numbers and parted ways.

They talked over the next three days, getting coffee with the dogs when they both weren’t busy. Daisy asked if he wanted to meet up at the dog park. One problem, while Daisy was able to brain Lola cause she was staying with her parents. Lincoln on the other hand had to go ask Hunter if he could steal his dog. The last time he was just babysitting Sandy for the weekend. 

“And why do you want our dog?” Hunter asked from his place on the couch. 

Lincoln had already explained this twice. “Because I met this girl and she thought Sandy was my dog. So in order to see her again, I need your dog.” Hunter gave him a smirk before getting up. 

“One problem mate, if you haven’t already realized Bob is already at the park with her,” he said patting Lincoln on the back. Hunter watched as he ran out the door rolling his eyes and sipping his tea.

When he got to the park he saw Daisy talking with Bobbi. She caught a glimpse of him and flashed a smile, waving him over. He walked over leaning against the fence. Bobbi had gone to collect Sandy and take her home. 

“So I’ll be honest Lola isn’t technically my dog. She’s my parents and I’ve kinda been stealing her,” she said laughing. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one using someone else’s dog.

He laughed ducking his head for a second. “How about we go on a proper date, without the stolen dogs.” he nodded to Lola and Sandy.

“I’d like that a lot.” Daisy smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
